Akatsuki Vacation
by Shii.But.DeAdLii
Summary: The Akatsuki Gang is taking a break from demon hunting.The Leader decided that they should have a 3 month break.During the break they discover things that they never knew.CHAPPIE UP
1. We are what?

Akatsuki Blossom

Hiya! I'm new at this so I may suck a little.

**Summary:** The Akatsuki Gang is taking a break from demon hunting.The Leader decided

that they should have a 3 month break.During the break they discover things

that they never knew.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters including Akatsuki. T-T

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Akatsuki Hideout-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

_Crash!_

_Bang!_

_Boom!_

Itachi's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of loud noises coming from the living room.I sighed as I got up from my black bed with pillows that has the design of red cloud. _This is the second time this morning Tobi made Deidara mad.__When will he learn not to try and steal Deidara's clay?, _thought Itachi.

_Boom! _

_Crash!_

"I hope that wasn't the new Plasma T.v. Kakuzu bought since he lost a bet," I mumbled.Quickly, I looked in my wardrobe and pulled out black baggy pants, a fish net shirt, a pair of black ninja sandals, and a black shirt that said _Don't come to close to me_on the front and_ You're to weak to go against me_ on the back. I quickly slipped them on and calmly walked out my room, closing the door, I started towards the living room.

Regular P.O.V

When Itachi entered the living room, he quickly ducked at the sight of the broken Plasma T.v. being thrown towards him.

" What is going on in here?!?" cried Hidan as he almost got bombed by one of Deidara's clay bird's while entering through the other doorway.

" I'll tell you what's going on, yeah," roared Deidara," The little brat here stole my play-do and broke my vase!"

" Hehehe... Deidara's name is actually spelled D-I-E-D-A-R-A," said a drunk Kisame as he sat on the black couch.

" Hey guys Leader sa- OH MY GOD!" everyone turned their heads to the source of the sound just to meet Kakuzu's deadly glare and aura kicking in.

"What did you do to the T.v.!" roared a very angered Kakuzu.Deidara pointed at Tobi who pointed at Kisame who pointed at Hidan who pointed at Deidara (Wow that's confusing!).

"_I_ don't care who destroyed the T.v. now," He hissed,"I just care if you guys live through my attack!"

Hidan,Kisame,Deidara, and Tobi had ditched Itachi and the broken Plasma T.v.

All of a sudden, Itachi realized him and Kakuzu were the only Akatsuki members in the room.

" ..."

" What idiots, thinkin' I'll chase em' all the way to a desserted village.What morons.I only scared em' so I'll have enough time to look for their money inside their rooms."

" ..."

" Don't ya care?"

" As long as you don't go in mine, then no I don't."

"Fine with me!" chirped Kakuzu had ran out of the room to start his scavenger hunt for the great green money.

_Hmmm...Wonder what Leader-sama wanted to tell us, _thought Itachi.

In A Desserted Village-

"Wow, how we get here?!?"asked/screeched Kisame.When he was running he tripped on a tree branch and fainted.After a couple of hours he had woken up undrunk and dirty.

"Hey,Kisame's awake.Finally!!!" Kisame looked over to where the source of sound was coming from.It was comin from a building that was missing its roof and had cracks and huge holes in it.In one of the holes he saw Tobi being strangled by Deidara.

"Hey, since Sharky here is back on his feet, lets start towards base," said Hidan, who was hiding behind a huge dead tree.

"Sure...yeah."

"Whatever."

"Yay! Tobi will be able to take a bath!" chirped Tobi walking towards the trail they had taken and dragged Kisame to the desserted village.It had a dirt path with huge bugs crawling all over the trees that were dead and old.

Couple of hours later at the Akatsuki HQ-

"Hey Itachi, have you seen-"

"Hi Zetsu-san!" chirped a happy voice.Zetsu and Itachi looked at the entrance of the mansion they lived in just to see Tobi,Hidan,Kisame, and Deidara come through the door.

"...Oh," whispered Zetsu's white side.

"Hey guys there you.I've been looking all over for you! Anyways Sir Leader said that we have a vacation.He said that we have been working to hard and we really suck at catching demons," said Kakuzu who had popped out of nowhere next to Hidan.

"..."

"That's good...It think, yeah."

"Fishing?"

"Sacrificing?"

"Eating people?"

"Tobi wants to go see fireworks!" All the other members looked at Tobi with a what-are-you-talking-about face.

"Fireworks?"

"Yup,"chirped Tobi.

"Let's get packed up first.Ok?Ok," said Kakuzu.Then all of the members seperated to go to their rooms and pack up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, hoped you enjoyed it.If I have any errors please tell me.Oh yeah, Sasori is going to be in the next chapter.R&R please!!

AB signing out!

Next Chapter:

"Hey are we going to Konoha?"


	2. Hey are we going to Konoha?

Hello!!! There's not really anything to say exept a special thanks to people who reviewed:

**Foreverloved**

**Princess-Daisy0**

**& CrimsonWMWLove**

**Yukakage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters including Akatsuki along with the lyric or the song. **

**Summary:****The Akatsuki Gang is taking a break from demon hunting.The Leader decided**

**that they should have a 3 month break.During the break they discover things**

**that they never knew.**

**Note:**There's going to be 1 songs in this chapter.

Enjoy!!

--

In Akatsuki's HQ-

9:38 am

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" asked Kakuzu holding a black bag and his money bag."Time is money you know."

"Shut your trap.Where coming," barked Hidan who walked inside the living room with Kisame,Deidara,Tobi,Itachi,Zetsu, and... Sasori?

"WTH!" cried Deidara who was staring at Sasori with a OMG face on.

"Hello fellow Akatsuki members," said Sasori as he gave a small smile to the other Akatsuki members.Deidara sweared he heared an OMDLWH (oh my dear lord what's happening) from heaven.Every Akatsuki in the room heard it and looked up with a what face.

"Ehm, anywas hello," said Sasori.

"H-hi Sasori-Danna."

"Hn."

"Hmmm."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Tobi says hi!!!"

"Still wood?"

"Hey Sasori, can I have one or two parts of you so I can sell it for three hundred yen?" Everyone looked at Kakuzu with a crazy face.

"What?" he asked.

"No yeah, you're not getting Sasori-Danna's parts for any of your money needs...yeah," huffed Deidara.Kakuzu grumbled something that wasn't heard before shrugging.

"I see your ready to go to.Anyways lets start going to...uhhh..."

"An island like Hawaii?"

"On a mountain,yeah?"

"In a forest?"

"In a death hole?" Everyone stared at Hidan before taking one HUGE step away from him.

"Oo.Tobi wants to go to Konohagakure!"

"What!?!?!" cried Kisame.

"We aren't going there Tobi," said Zetsu's white side.

"Will everybody shut up!"roared Kakuzu.He was getting tired of waiting."How 'bout this, we leave, figure out how Sasori got here and is still alive, and think of a place to go?"

"That's ok with Tobi!" chirped Tobi.Everyone of the other members there agreed.

1 hour later

In The Trail of Life-

After they had left, Sasori told them how Sakura had a fight with him and Chiyo( His grandma, sp? ) and how they almost killed them.He said that Sakura had placed some type of healing spell on him (coughtraitorcough).The other members gave an 0.o face since a non missing-ninja had helped a missing S ranked ninja that was in Akatsuki.

"Wow!!! I didn't know somebody will do such a thing," said Kisame.Murmers of agreement arrised among the other 7 members(Itachi,Tobi,Sasori,Deidara,Kakuzu,Hidan, & Zetsu).They kept on walking down the trail towards Konoha to say thanks to the 'pink little haired girl that save Danna's life' Deidara had said.They had also agreed with that.

"Well, it might take atleast 2 hours to get there," mumbled Zetsu's black side.Tobi had shrugged an took out an ipod with black and orange swirls as a design.He started looking for a song before clicking play on a selected one.

The song started as:

_I diggin' with my fingertips_

_I'm gripping at the ground I stand upon_

_I'm searching for fragile zones _

_Evolution_

_I fear I'm never gonna find_

_Keep trying but I won't assimilate_

_Should death come far in time_

_Watch the bow break_

_And I'm sorry that I don't believe_

_but the evidence that I see_

_Doesn't show much hope for me_

_It's evolution_

_Just evolution_

Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Tobi can you turn that off,yeah?" Tobi didin't here him so he just continued listened to the song.

_And I, I do not dare denythe basic beast inside_

_It's right hereIt's conjoined my mind_

_And why do I deserve to die?_

_The moments locked up inside_

_I'm betting that the space she fills survives_

_Hold tight, I'm getting inside you_

_Evolution_

_They're never gonna find these bones_

_They're gonna want to keep them in a jar_

_the number one viruscaused by procreation_

_And the panic may go astrayin a million years I say_

_The smoke clears we're all derrangedIt's evolutionJust evolution_

_And I, I do not dare denythe basic beast inside_

_It's right here_

_It's conjoined my mind_

_And why do I deserve to die?_

_The tender moments locked up inside_

"Tobi, can you _please_ turn that music off yeah?"

_Take a look around_

_Nothing much has changed_

_Take a look around_

_Nothing much has changed _

_Take a look around_

_take a look aroundtake a look around_

_take a look around_

_Nothing much has changed_

_Take a look around_

_Nothing much has changed_

_And I, I do not dare denythe basic beast inside_

_It's right here_

_It's conjoined my mind_

_And why do I deserve to die?_

_The moments locked up inside_

"Tobi!!!" roared Deidara as he pounced on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"Both Tobi and Deidara cried as they rolled down a hill where the others were waiting for them.

"We're here," said Itachi.He was calm and bored.

"Hey Tobi,why were you istening to that?"asked Kisame as Tobi and Deidara got up from the ground.

"I don't know," he said," It just sounded good.The other members sweatdropped or fell back anime style.

"Well anyway we're here," said Kakuzu.

"Here?"

"Yes...Here."

"Tobi doesn't know what here is though."

"You brat!!! You said you wanted to come here and Sasori wanted to come here to say thanks to pinky and stuff,"roared Hidan."I swear if you talk nonsense one more time I'm gonna-"

"Shut it Hidan," hissed Zetsu's dark side.

"Whatever," he mumbled.All the members turned around just to meet Konoha's gate 3 yards away from the.

"Well...Here we go yeah."

"Are we going to see a parade Deidara-sempaii???"

"No Tobi! Now shut it."

"But-"

"There aren't going to be any buts ok," said Itachi.

"Heheh, you said butts," snickered Kisame with a huge shark grin on his face.Itachi gave him a kill-you face before walking ahead of the members towards the gate.

"Here we go!!!" sang Tobi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go.Hope ya enjoyed it.It might take 2 or 3 day for a new chapter.

R&R plz!!!

Hidan:They ALREADY read you little brat!!!

AB:Heeeeeeeeeyyyy...How did you pop outa nowhere hmmmm???

Hidan:Just shut up.-Returns to hidden place-

AB:Welll any way...AB signing out

:3 Neko-chan???

**And thank every reviewers for reveiwing!!!**


	3. In we GO

Hiya!!! Not many reviews coming in but i don't care!!! Nothing to else say though exept a special thanks to:

**dark-emo-girl**

Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------

As the 8 members approached the gate they saw two gaurds gaurding the gate.They stopped.

"Oh man, Tobi might get killed if he gets closer to gate," Tobi whined.The other members sweatdropped.

"Tobi...We're missing-nins.We kill gaurds remember?" Zetsu's white side said.

"Tobi knows that, but Tobi is a good boy remember Zetsu-san???"

"Well Tobi is about to become a good _dead_ boy if he doesn't shut up," hissed Kisame.

"Ahhh, Tobi wants to be a good boy not dead boy," Tobi cried shaking in fear.

"Whatever,"Kisame mumbled.

"I'll handle this,"Zestu said before sinking into the ground and reappearing behind the gaurds.One of the gaurds turned around before saying 'Who are you?!?'.The other one turned around before for saying 'Holy-' since he saw his partner foot being eatin by the cannibal.He began to run towards the Hokage tower, but... Let's just say he joined his friend in Zetsu's stomach.

"I'm full," mumbled a very happy Zetsu with a smile as the other members walked into Konoha.When they caught up with Zetsu, they had started walking towards the training grounds.The training grounds came into their sight and...what do you know you see Sakura and Hinata eating while bruised and beatened._ Guess they were training,_ thought Kisame.He smiled inwardly._That dark haired girl looks cute_, he thought (aww shark-ey is in luv XD).As they approached them.Sakura and Hinata stopped talking and eating before jumping into a fighting stance, their eyes locked on the members.

Sakura's POV

_OMG_, I thought as I jumped into a battle stance beside Hinata-chan._I wonder what they want from us, I said inwardly.__** Chaa, you know why they came here Saku-chan, roared Inner-chan.They want to say thanks to us since we helped their ol-pal. **__... O...K.., _I then pushed Inner-chan into the back of my mind.

"Sakura-chan...I think they came here to say thanks for not killing Sasori," Hinata whispered to Sakura._Oh great...She's saying the same thing as Inner-chan!!!_, I screamed inwardly.I had just finished telling Hinata-chan what I had done while the battle between me, Sasori, and Chiyo-sama ended.The 8 cloaked men stopped 3 feet away from us, staring at us like we were growing quickly.

Normal POV

It was silent between the 8 missing-nins and the 2 non missing-nins.But then, the moment of silents broke because of this-

"Thanks for not killing Sasori-san!!! Tobi's very happy!!!" chirped Tobi as he pounced and glomped Sakura.Sakura gave off an OMG face while Hinata stumbled to the ground with a KNEW-IT face.Kisame sighed before walking up to Hinata and reaching his hand out to her.A blush had risen up to Hinata's cheeks._Oh-my...did he just...He wants to h-help me???,_ thought Hinata as she stared up at his hand.Kisane was about to put his hand next to his side until Hinata had grabbed his hand.He blushed.Kisame pulled Hinata up and hand-in-hand they stared at each other.Tobi, who had just been pried off of Sakura by Sasori stared at Kisame and Hinata hand-in-hand.Sakura,Zetsu,Deidara,Sasori,Itachi,Hidan, and Kakuzu joined Tobi, staring at the blue-haired couple.

"They look like a new-married couple," Sakura whispered to the other members.They all nodded in agreement.Sasori sighed before giving Sakura a pink box with a red bow tied on it.Sakura blushed as she stared into Sasori dark-brown eyes.He stared back at her bright nature green eyes._OMG, why come two of Akatsuki members, two S-classed missing-nins have fallen in love with two naturific _(Is that a word???)_ haired girls???,_ cried/screamed/thought Kakuzu as he and the other 6 members gave an OMG-everyone-is-falling-in-love face as they stared at the two newly-married looking couples.Hinata and Kisame stopped staring at eachother.Kisame immediately let go of Hinata's hand and blushed while looking away (awww).Hinata did the same thing.Sasori and Sakura had stopped wondering in eachother's eyes and looked away blushing too (double-awww XD).

"W-well, I guess we'll be off," stuttered Kisame.He looked at Hinata before giving her a blue ring.Sasori and Kisame then walked to their fellow members and off they went.Sakura and Hinata looked at each other before sprinting towards Konoha's gates.When they arrived they saw the 8 members going down the trail that led to Konoha.

"Bye,have a nice and safe trip Akatuski-sans," Hinata and Sakura yelled as the members dissapeared.They looked at each other again before a small blush krept up to their cheeks.

"L-Lets go to my house and see what they gave us," Sakura said.Hinata nodded before following Sakura towards her house.

With the 8 members-

"AWWWWW, Tobi thinks Sasori-san and Kisame-san has fallen in...L-O-V-E!!!" sang Tobi as he skipped down the trail with the other members following behind.

"Shut-up Tobi," both Kisame and Sasori roared.But inwardly...they were blushing (O.o).The 8 members kept walking down the path towards... whatever their destination was.What was weird about the little romance seen??? Oh yes, Deidara,Itachi, and Tobi felt a little jealous of Kisame holding Hinata's hand and Zetsu,Hidan, and Kakuzu also felt a little jealous when Sasori and Sakura wondered into eachother's eyes ( starts playing Mr.Brightside on cd player ).

With Hinata and Sakura-

They had both just arrived at Sakura's house before running into Sakura's room and jumping on her bed.

"I wonder what they gave us," Hinata mumbled before looking at her ring.She gasped.Sakura looked at the ring Kisame gave to Hinata.On the ring it said 'Flowing love' in Kanji (I don't know how it looks like though...).Also there was a bracelet with the words 'Moon Love' in Kanji imprinted on it.Both the bracelet and the ring glowed a blueish-purpleish glow.Sakura giggled.

"Seems like he likes you,"Sakura said in a girly way.Hinata blushed.

"Lets see what _dream boy _got you,"Hinata said also in a girly voice.Sakura blushed before opening the box.She gasped inside was a glass shaped cherry blossom flower with a ring that said 'Cherry blossom' in Kanji.The ring and the flower, just like Hinata's gift, had a reddish-pinkish glow to it.Both girls squealed in delight liking the presents the missing-nins gave them.

--------------------------------------

AB:Well there you have it...

Hinata:-Blushes- I held hands with a missing-nin?

Sakura:Yup-nudges- He likes ya-grins-

Hinata:What about you and your lover boy???

Sakura:-Blushes-

Itachi,Deidara,Tobi,and Kisame:We like Hinata!!!

Kakuzu,Hidan,Zetsu,and Sasori:We like Sakura!!!

AB:AWWWW cute cuddly stuff.Guess this means more couples...

Everyone besides me:YUP!!!

AB:-Sweatdrops- R&R plz

Everyone besides me:They already read!

AB:Fine-huffs- Review plz

AB Signing out


	4. Problem

**Sorry for the slow updating!!!**

**Yes, I know my story kinda sucks...but I'm kinda having a problem with making new storys.**

**XD Don't worry though because once the problem is fixed I will have atleast 2 chapters to update..or more...**

**XD Don't kill me though DX**

**AB**


	5. NekoFish

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed for the story.Scratch thanks and insert VERY THANKS with glitter around it.

Enjoy!!!

-----------------------------------

Kisame and Sasori were sad that they had to leave their crushes.Even Itachi,Deidara,Tobi,and the Black side of Zetsu kinda missed Hinata while Kakuzu,Hidan,and the White side of Zetsu kinda missed Sakura.

"I'm bored," whined Tobi.They had decided that they would go to the Missing-Nin Paradise (I made it up) located in a small country.They were half way there until it became midnight.

"Let's stop and make camp here," Sasori said as he took off his backpack.

"Since Sir Leader put me in command, Kisame you fish, Deidara you start the fire, and Tobi you set up the tents,"Kakuzu said/commanded.They nodded before starting their work.Itachi just sat on the ground while Tobi started setting up the tents.A river was located atleast 9 yards away from them.Kisame had already left to go fishing.As Deidara was about to start the fire he stopped.

"Wait a second, yeah! Why do I have to do the fire??? Itachi knows a bunch of fire techniques so why come he can't do it, yeah????," Deidara asked/whined.Itachi sat glaring at Deidara while Zetsu and Sasori just watched them.Hidan had went off somewhere to find some more sacrifices for Jashin.Kakuzu had told him 'You and your religion is so stupid', Hidan had just sat there staring at him before throwing fits and cuss words at him.Anyways back to now and the fire thing...

"I told you to do it because...well I want you to do it," replied Kakuzu,"Besides, if I told Itachi to do it... well he'll burn me and I don't want that to happen to me..."

"But-"

"No."

"Bu-

"NO."

"B-

"NOOOOOOOHOHOHOOHOHOOOOOOH." Deidara huffed before starting to start the fire.Kakuzu just glared at him.Then all of a sudden Kakuzu stopped._Isn't Tobi supposed to be finished with the tents,_ he thought before turning around to the tents.Time stopped.Tobi wasn't there and the tents were jumbled up together like some hobo just came and dumped a bunch of stones on it.Time started starting again.Zetsu and Sasori turned around just to meet Kakuzu's deadly aura kicking in.

-With Kisame

Kisame was just about to finish catching some fish until he heard-

"TOOOOOBBIIIIIII!!!!!" Kisame chuckled._I bet the little idiot is gonna die,_ he thought before reaching in the river for another fish.He knew the voice belonged to Kakuzu.

"Heheh...Dumb fishy," he said before chuckling.The fish he was talking about saw him before swimming towards his leg and circling it."All of these fish are stupid...Why aren't they smart like me??? I'm part fish part man...Wait, why am I talking to myself?" Kisame then shook his head before crawling on the grass and looking at the fish.

"You understand my loneliness right?" The fish just stared at him.He heard a voice coming from the river before sitting up and looking at the river.A fish poked its head out of the river.

"I understand your lonelinessssss...essss...es," repeated the fish.Kisame looked at the fish with a OMG face.He sighed._Guess I have the ability to talk to fish_, he thought.

"My name is Neko what's yours?!?!?" Kisame just stared at him with a confused-what face._That's a cats name though_, he thought.

"My name is...Kisame,"He replied.

"Nice name! I'm a CATFISH dude.I came from a sea world called SEEWORLD and I eat seafood like crabs, shrimps, and lobsters.I dunno why I do, but I don't care!!! Anyways I just ate some and you wanna see huh???," Neko opened his mouth just to reveal mushed orange and tan stuff,"Looks awesome doesn't it huh??? Seafood is spelled SEEFOOD ok? Ok?Umm anyways I heard you babbling on and on about yourself and I decided to drop in so how ya doin'?" the catfish said/asked.Kisame's eyes twitched._What the crap is wrong with this fish???, _he thought.

"uh-"

"Sorry! I G2G my Momma's callin' me dude.I gots ta gets some grills on," he said before dissapearing under the water.

"...Ok...Weird," Kisame said before getting up and heading for camp.

----------

Sorry it took me so long to update dudes.XD I'm very very very very SORRY.Anyways if you want me to insert some of your ideas into the story please tell!

R&R Please


	6. Figuring Out

Nothing to say right now except

Enjoy!!!

-----

As Kisame walked back to camp he sensed Kakuzu's deadly aura._Wonder what happened,_ he thought.When he finally reached camp he saw fallin trees and 3 Akatsuki members staring at Kakuzu.

"What happened here?"He asked.

"Kakuzu did it,**The stitch dude did it**," replied both sides of Zetsu.Sasori and Itachi nodded in agreement.Kisame shrugged before going to the fire,sitting down, and starting to cook the fish.

"Wadda bout' Dei???" Kisame asked.

"When Kakuzu started his fit, Deidara ran away like a sissy!" snickered Sasori.Kisame started laughing.

"OMG I wish I was here to see that happen," Kisame chuckled as he ended his laughing and crying (Yessss Tearsss Of Joy).They heard a bang and then yelling.They all turned towards the sound just to see Deidara,Kakuzu,Hidan, and Tobi coming towards them.Tobi was being dragged by Kakuzu with a bump on his head.

"Finish your job _now,_" Kakuzu hissed as Tobi crawled back to the tents and finishing his job.Hidan just grunted and sat down.It was quiet after Tobi had finished the tents.

"Dinner is finish," Kisame said which made Deidara jump.Hidan snickered.They all grabbed a fish stick (Kisame put them all on sticks).

"Soooo what should we talk about, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"How 'bout Hinata and Sakura?" Kakuzu said.Mumbles of sure or yes was Kakuzu's reply.

"Tobi thinks Hinata-san has nice white eyes!"Tobi chirped.Itachi sighed.

"It's lavender," stated Itachi.Tobi just shrugged before getting back to his fish (He lifted his mask up a little).

"I think Sakura-san is a work of nature's art," Sasori said.Deidara tensed a little._ART...Art...Art...They are both art though,yeah_, thought Deidara as he finished his fish.

"But Danna,yeah, they are both a work of art,yeah,"Deidara put in.

"Well all I can say is that I like Sakura,**and I like Hinata**,"stated both sides of Zetsu.Hidan snorted.

"You guys can't have both ya know," Hidan mumbled as he took another fish stick.The other members nodded in agreement.Zetsu huffed before snatching two fish sticks from Hidan.

"Hey!" roared Hidan as he glared at Zetsu with hatred.

"Hi,**Hiya**," both sides of Zetsu replied with amusement.

"Ok lets figure out who likes who.Ok? Ok,"Kakuzu said getting bored."And after that who wants to start betting on different things with money?"The other members just stared at him before nodding."Ok Kisame you start."

"I like Hinata," Kisame said.

"Hinata," said Itachi.

"Sakura,"said Hidan.

"Sakura,"Kakuzu said.

"Sakura," mumbled Sasori as he looked at the stars lazily.

"Sakura**,Hinata**," said both sides of Zetsu looking around for something to eat since the fish sticks didn't do anything except make him hungrier.

"Tobi likes Hinata!" Tobi chirped as he jumped into a manly-man stance.The other members fell back anime style except Itachi who just glared at Tobi like he was a leaf that would shrivel up and burn into ashes and then be swept by the wind to god knows where.

"Alright, Deidara your turn," said Kisame.Deidara began sweating._Oh crap, I don't know which one to choose, yeah.They're both art,yeah.What should I do???_,Deidara thought.The other members started to become impatient.

"_So_, which one?" asked Hidan who was ready to chop off his head.

"Err...I...ummmm...Both?" Gasps were heard among the other members.

"Ok both is OK with Zetsu but you..."Kakuzu trailed off with wide eyes.Tobi had looked like he had been strangled.Hidan was banging his head against a tree screaming 'it isn't true!' at the top of his lungs, Zetsu's venus flytrap thing kept opening and closing._Weird,_thought Deidara.

-In Konoha

Sakura and Hinata had asked Tsunade if they could have a break 2 weeks long after the 8 Akatsuki members left.She had accepted.Hinata had also said not to tell anybody that they were going on a vacation.Anyways,Sakura and Hinata had already packed up and were on the trail that the Akatsuki took.They both sneezed a couple of times.

Sakura snifled,"Hey Hinata, do you think somebody is talking about us?"

Hinata shrugged before putting on her thinking face.She then nodded,"I wonder who would want to talk about us.Anyways I saw them take this trail." Sakura had a worried look on her face."What's wrong Sakura-chan?"asked Hinata.

"They are probably going to some Missing-nin Festival,"Sakura replied."It always comes once a year and it starts two days from now and lasts for three days."Hinata smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, if we catch up to them, they might think up of a plan before we reach there,"Hinata said with a smile,"Besides if somebody hurts you I'll always be right next to you."

Sakura smiled as she felt Hinata's hand rest on her shoulder," Thanks Hinata-chan.You're like my very own big Sis!!!" Sakura chirped as she grinned wildly.Hinata smiled before giggling.Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"You remind me so much of Naruto-san," she whispered.Sakura eyes narrowed.Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and stopped.Hinata stopped to.

"Hinata-chan! Forget about him!," Sakura huffed,"He made a very bad choice so forget him.You gave him alot of chances but he didn't give you any so just erase him from your mind!That's what I did to Sasuke," Sakura said.Hinata seemed shock for a bit before squeezing Sakura's hand lightly (Not in a loving way people).

"Thanks Sakura-chan you're always beside me right?"Sakura grinned again but this time wider.

"YUP YUP YUP!!!"Sakura chirped.Hinata giggled.

------------

Ok here's another kinda romantic chapter.What happened to Naruto you might ask yourself ( No I'm not trying to sound smart ).The next chapter is going to include lots of flashbacks and also about what happened to Naruto Uzamaki!!!

R&R plz!


	7. Flashbacks and a Picture

Sorry it took a while to update People! A SPECIAL THANKS to THE REVEIWERS for reveiwing!

_"Blah" means flashback or thoughts_

**"Blah" means other side (like Inner Sakura and Zetsu)**

_**"Blah" means other side thoughts in past**_

Enjoy!

----

Sakura and Hinata were getting closer to the Famous 8 Akatsuki members.O what joy! Anyways while Sakura and Hinata where walking they started a conversation about Naruto.

"Can't believe Naruto did this to me," sobbed Hinata.Sakura patted Hinata's back.

"Remember Hinata! Just forget about him," Sakura said seriously with her eyes narrowed.(Time To Start Flashback! Woot!)

_Flashback_

_A girl named Doki had just became a Konoha citizen.She was age 18 (Same age as them) and she was from Iwagakure (Stone Country).She had Silvery-blonde hair that reached her mid-back.Her eyes were a mixture of blue and silver.At first sight Naruto fell in love with her.Naruto and Hinata were dating for atleast 1 month now.They had a date at 5:00 pm.Doki had seen Naruto and fell in love with him,too.Anyways at 5:00 pm:_

_Hinata sighed.Were is Naruto-kun,She thought as she checked outside to see him.Instead of seeing him, she saw Sakura coming in a kimono that was blood red and an obi that black.Her hair hanged down to her shoulder with some pinned up.Hinata wore her favorite blue and gray kimono with a water colored obi.Her hair was pinned up with some hair falling to her back (atleast two inches under her shoulders).Sakura had seen Hinata by herself at a table and decided to join her._

_"Hey Hinata, where's Naruto?"Sakura asked her.Hinata's eyes fell down to the table infront of her._

_"He didn't show up," Hinata whispered sadly.Sakura eyes widened before going back to regular size.Sakura sat down._

_"Well, I'll stay with you until you are ready to go,"Sakura said with a a small smile.Hinata smiled happily._

_"Thanks Sakura-san," Hinata said._

_"Don't add the 'san' Hinata," Sakura ordered her with a grin.Hinata's smile widened.She nodded.THey ate some sushi and chatted a little until it turned 7:00 pm._

_"Ummm Sakura I have to go home now," Hinata said as she stood up from her chair and looking through her wallet for some money to pay the bill.When she found some she was about to place it on the table when she saw some money.She looked up to see Sakura grinning wildly._

_"I'd rather pay for it," Sakura said with a smile now.Hinata smile before saying 'Thanks'.As Sakura and Hinata walked down the path towards Hinata's house they chatted again before stopping their little chat and their feet.They heard a giggle and a 'Yeah the moon is very beautiful'._

_"That sounded like Naruto's voice," Sakura whispered to Hinata.Hinata's eyes widened.Sakura and Hinata sneeked closer to the sound of the voices before spotting Naruto and Doki sitting on the grass looking at the moon and stargazing.Hinata's eyes widened even more.Sakura flinched at the sight before turning to Hinata.Sakura saw a tear fall down.Oh no,Sakura thought.__**No-no, this shouldn't be happening! Especially to Hinata-chan!,**__ screamed Inner-Sakura as she started cursing at Naruto.Naruto grinned as he faced Doki.Then his eyes widened as he saw Hinata and Sakura staring at them.His grin faded into a small frown.Hinata was crying and Sakura's eyes were narrowed and her teeth were clenched.Oops...,thought Naruto.__**Double oops,**__ said Kyuubi.Doki looked towards Naruto's gaze before spotting Sakura and Hinata.Her eyes narrowed.Great intruders with my date with Naruto-kun._

_Flashback ends_

Hinata's eyes looked sad before turning happily.

"Yeah that was when you then became my closest and bestest friend,"Hinata said as Sakura smiled.

"Yeah."

_Flashback_

_It was now two days after that bad memory.Sakura had stayed with Hinata and when Hinata cried a tear slid down Sakura's cheek, when Hinata was happy it made Sakura grin wildly, and when Hinata was angry Sakura would become very angry.Inner-Sakura even joined Sakura and Hinata.Sakura had told Hinata all about Inner-Sakura and summoned her out.Hinata had looked shocked at first before saying 'She looks like a black dot on a wall from far away'.That had made Sakura laugh and Inner-Sakura sweat-drop.Anyways, after an agruement with Naruto.Hinata and Naruto had stopped seeing eachother and Doki remained with Naruto.They had left the Village and became missing-nins.They were never seen again.And then came the Akatsuki and the little romantic memory.XD_

_Flashback ends_

Sakura grinned at all the little flashback.Hinata blinked.

"Hey Sakura-chan we are entering the Akatsuki's little campsite.Sakura grinned widened.

With Akatsuki (8)-

"Hey two people are coming towards us," said Kakuzu.They all hid in different places.They heard footsteps before seeing a pink-headedgirl and a purple-headed girl (Err is that the right color?).

"Guess they left," said the girl named Sakura as she sat down.

"Yeppy-yep!" chirped Hinata as she poked at an almost burnt stick.She sat down right beside Sakura.The 8 Akatsuki members jumped out of their hiding places incircling the two nature-headed girls.Sakura made a funny smile before taking out a stick and jumping up.Sakura then swinging the stick wildly at Hidanwho just cocked his head.

"Fear my Sushi stick," Sakura said with an XP face.Hinata had an XD face as Sakura stopped and stared at the stick.Her eyes twitched.

"This isn't my Sushi Stick," Sakura whined as she threw the stick in water.A picture dropped from Sakura's backpack.Zetsu picked it up.Before giving off an O.o face.

"What?" asked Sasori as he tooked the picture from Zetsu.The rest of the members hovered over him to see the picture before giving off the same face as Zetsu.Hinata blinked.

"What?"

"This...Picture...Has the...Akatsuki Leader," grumbled Kakuzu.Sakura cocked her head before giving off a nervous laugh.On the picture was the Akatsuki Leader and a small pink-haired girl with green wide eyes staring at him happily.AL (Akatsuki Leader) had a red and black party hat and the Pink-haired girl named Sakura was also wearing a red and black party hat.

"Err...That's a pic of me and my FATHER at my Birthday when I turned 6," Sakura said before slowly scratching her cheek with her pointing finger.The members eyes widened even more.Hinata eyes were even wide.

"Sakura...Your father is the Akatsuki Leader?" asked Hinata, the corner of her mouth was twitching.

"Umm...Guess so...Last time I saw him was when I was 17," Sakura replied (They are now 21).

"O...K," said all of the members at a huge sweat-drop fell on their heads like a bomb.

"Woot go bombs,yeah!" chirped Deidara with a huge grin.

In Akatsuki Base-

Sir Leader sighed as he traced the face of his pink-haired daughter with his finger._It's been so long_,he thought to himself.Unnamed was still asleep in his bed after playing air hockey with AL in the Dining Room.

---

XD Secret revealed WOOT! R&R Plz and Remember everyone, If you want your ideas to be in the story, just put it in your review message.


	8. Choices

Err...Since I haven't wrote down anybody who reveiwed for awhile...Here are all the people who reveiwed from chappies 3-7:

**Serindipity**

**Yukakage**

**Hynatta-Rocks24**

**Anime-Fan132**

**Dark-emo-gal**

**Nikels**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona**

Enjoy!

-----

As the Akatsuki members talked to eachother about the lil' Birthday picture with their Leader and Sakura, Hinata and Sakura talked about their choices which were:

1: Stay with Akatsuki and become missing-nins

2:After 3 days past go back to Konoha

3:Go back to Konoha immediatly and tell where the Akatsuki members are heading to (Sakura and Hinata had crossed this one out)

4:Stay with Akatsuki until they get tired of them and then leave back to Konoha (Also crossed out)

Sakura and Hinata had to decide one of these before they had to go back to Konoha for their end of the 2 week vacation.After they had finished their conversation and the Akatsuki members had finished talking about the picture, Sasori had handed the picture back to Sakura and after that they all sat down on the ground.

"Soooo...what now?" asked Sakura as she stared at the sky boredly._Should I tell them were we are going_, all the Akatsuki members thought at the same time as they looked at eachother and then at Kakuzu who nodded.

"We were going to a Missing-nin Festival located in a village near an abandoned one," Kakuzu said, "Probably about 5 or 6 miles away from eachother."

Hinata fell back Anime Style while Sakura jumped up punching a fist up in the air.**CHAAA!!! We are so psychics**, Inner-Sakura screamed while doing a little Chaa-chaa dance inside Sakura's mind.Zetsu cocked his head to the side.**Did you hear that?**_ What?_, asked both sides of Zetsu innerly.**Sounded like a cha,** I remember somebody saying cha, they thought before snapping out of it to hear what Hinata told all the Akatsuki members as Sakura poked Hinata with a stick.

"Sakura had said that you guys were probably going to a Missing-nin Festival that only comes once a year," Hinata explained as Sakura dropped the stick staring at the sky again.They 'o'ed.

"How does she know about the Festival?" asked Kisame as Hinata shrugged.Sakura grinned.

"My father took me to one when I was 5 years old," Sakura said before smiling a little and scratching her cheek with her pinky."That was before my mother took me to Konoha so I could stay away from father since he was a missing-nin," she added.The other members nodded._Before taking her to Konoha?_, they all thought confused.Sakura saw this.

"I come from an Unknown Village who is hidden in the dead near the Tea Country," Sakura said.Hinata smiled a little."The village has mostly Missing-nins and demons...But they don't like eachother.Thats why I have so much respect for missing-nins," Sakura added with another grin.They all nodded in understandment.Deidara blinked.His eyes started twitching.Kisame was doing the same thing as Deidara.

"Tobi stop messing with our backs and necks,yeah," snapped Deidara as Kisame glared at Tobi with daggers.Tobi frowned.

"But Tobi isn't messing with your backs and necks! Tobi's to GOOD to do that 'cause Tobi is a good boy, right Zetsu-san?" Tobi said looking at Zetsu who just nodded.Deidara's and Kisame's eyes widened in fear.They both screamed 'BUGS' at the same time before immediately glomping Hinata in fear crying 'GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!'.This made Hinata blush wildly, while the others were laughing.As Hinata slowly took off the bugs that were crawling on their necks now, both Kisame and Deidara hugged Hinata tighter in fear.It didn't bother her though since Sakura always do the same thing if something creeps her out.Like one Halloween, Sakura had dressed up a Freddy and Hinata had dressed up as Jason and together, they both scared Ino,Tenten,Lee, and Gai at the party,then came Neji who dressed up as an killer and chased them both around the house until they slowed down.He just laughed with Hinata as Sakura clinged to Hinata screaming 'NOOO, Don't LET HIM KILL ME MOMMY!!! I'll be GOOD I PROMISE'.What a fun memory to think of.Inner-Sakura was laughing because of the memory as Sakura's left cheek grew a small blob of pink at the embarrasing memory.This made everybody laugh.Kisame and Deidara snuggled into Hinata more, which made the other Hinata-Lovers kinda jealous but they didn't show.Sakura saw this and snickered.

"Umm anyways...Do you two want to come with us?" asked Kakuzu getting back to the old conversation.Hinata and Sakura looked at eachother before nodding with happiness.

"YAY!**YAYZ!**" Both sides of Zetsu said as he glomped a blushing Sakura (He had to glomp Sakura since Hinata already had two people snuggling into her).Zetsu started snuggling into her neck.Sakura slowly patted his back with her blush growing redder and redder.

"coughs OK then let's start heading out.we have 1 day to get there and 1 day to get some cloths," Kakuzu said.The 3 members who were glomping their crushes.Then after they got their backpacks which were located underneath a tree, they started towards their destination...again.

----

OK! Here's chappie 8 peeps! Umm...uh...Oh yes! I'll leave the choice to you about Sakura and Hinata,So vote which choice Sakura and Hinata will do:

1: Stay with Akatsuki and become missing-nins

2:After 3 days past go back to Konoha

3:Go back to Konoha immediatly and tell where the Akatsuki members are heading to

4:Stay with Akatsuki until they get tired of them and then leave back to Konoha

R&R Plz


	9. Drunkards and Info

Hello again! Uhmm first I'll answer** Hynatta-Rock24**'s question which is:

Q: 'where did u get the idea for this story?'

A: I got the idea of this story from different stuff (like the profiles for the Akatsuki members).I wasn't really planning pairings in the story, but when I got a request from **Dark-emo-gal** to do some parings with Hinata, Sakura, and Akatsuki I decided to do it.Uhmm...Since Akatsuki had a hard time capturing different demons and lost some of their members I decided that it would be a great story to write about them getting a vacation with all the members (I'm a fan of all the members so I didn't want to kill 'em out of the story).I just made up some of the other stuff up though like the Abandoned Village in the beginning, which is suppost to be a village that the Akatsuki Leader destroyed with Unnamed (Who I thought was a heshe .', you can call it a her or a he if you want).Uhmm..that's all I remember heheh...Sorry if it doesn't answer your question.

OK, now time to Thank all the reveiwers for reviewing, so a Special Thanks to:

**Tara Kyugga**

**Anime-Fan132**

**Dark-emo-gal**

**Hynatta-Rocks24**

**Taizen A.K.A Zen-chan**

For reveiwing! Now for the voting:

4 for-Stay with Akatsuki and become missing-nins

0-After 3 days past go back to Konoha

0-Go back to Konoha immediatly and tell where the Akatsuki members are heading to

0-Stay with Akatsuki until they get tired of them and then leave back to Konoha

OK ALOT, of stuff XD anyways that's it for now!

Enjoy!

----------

As the Akatsuki members, Sakura, and Hinata traveled together towards the Missing-nin Festival they told eachother about stuff they like and some stuff about themselves, and here is some of it:

Both sides of Zetsu both like chocolate and vanilla with blood mixed together (This had no affect of Hinata and Sakura though...Weird).

Sakura had learned how to control blood somehow when she had killed her first kill which was somehow when she was 4 years old...(Shivers).

Itachi didn't kill his whole clan except Sasuke...Orochimaru did, and because of that he had to become a missing-nin and join Akatsuki...No wonder he never liked him...

Hinata had learned to control water when she turned 16 and also learned how to talk to the fishies...Which made Kisame happy since he isn't the only one.

Tobi had revealed his face..Which was so cute that Hinata had to glomp him while Sakura just 'aww'ed.His eyes were a silveresh-reddish and his skin was a pale white color...Same as Sakura's skin...

Kakuzu was a experimented on when he was just 1 year old, and that's how he got the black,sticky string thingys.

Sakura has a missing twin that was unnamed like Unnamed and it was a he...He had a different hair color as her and different eye color, but they should have the same scar on their necks to prove they are twins...And Tobi had a scar on his neck that was identical to Sakura...Which made Sakura glomp him and call him 'twin brother!'.So in other words..Sakura and Tobi are twins...But Tobi is still atleast 9 seconds older than her...

And that's it for now so thank you for playing the Info-Minfo Truth Game with John Semai...(What?)...This had made all of them fall back anime style.Anyways the gang had just arrived to the gates of where the Missing-nin Festival was taking place.Sakura and Hinata had hidden their headbands in their backpacks.

"Seems like we arrived two hours earlier,"Kakuzu said since all the missing-nins weren't there.

"Guess we should start buying some nice cloths for it," Tobi said as he dragged an angry cursing Sakura.Hidan glanced at her.

"What happened?" he asked since Tobi had scratches head-to-toe.Tobi gave off a nervous laugh.

"Well you see...When Tobi was draggin' Sakura-chan towards you guys since she was distracted by a untamed tiger in a cage, her headband fell out of her backpack and one of the guys saw it.So he was about to kick us out until he grabbed Sakura's hair and started dragging her out while she was screaming in pain.He had smacked her after he kicked her out because she was to loud and she looked down at her feet before..umm..." Tobi had started shivering in fear," Before she looked back up.Her eyes weren't her normal green color though.It was a devilish red color that was glowing and her skin started turning black! This had made the guy scared and he turned to run away until Sakura and jumped on his back and started tearing at his hair.He was screaming in pain as Sakura kept punching him in the guts until he became a bloody glob.She had then started swearing at him when I was was dragging her away.She had started scratching me and telling me to let her go so she could kill him as the devilish appearance faded away,"Tobi finished with another shiver.This story had made everybody stare at Sakura in shock while she dusted herself off.Hinata then spoked.

"So you mean...Sakura...the little pink-haired girl who looks so innocent and harmless...is actually...a...a," Hinata had tried to say the word, but Sakura helped!

"A girl who has a split personality and a girl who has the abilitiy to control blood,turn into a devilish creature, revive the dead, and turn anything into a demon," Sakura spoke happily.They all stared at her.She blinked."What?"

"Sakura-chan...I thought your split personality is suppost to be the bad one," Hinata said cocking her head to the side.Sakura blinked...again.

"No she's suppost to be the one who likes to party, do killing sprees, and join me in my anger...But if she is out and I'm in, her eyes will be a light-green color,her hair will be a dark,dark pink color, and her skin won't be as pale as mine," Sakura said happily," And I'm suppost to be the shy, happy, easy-angry one," Sakura said.They all nodded getting the point.Itachi who had a sake bottle in his hand..some how...was now drunk.He walked to Hinata before spreading his arims out and saying-

"Hug me, mommy," Hinata just stared at him like he was crazy until Kisame and Deidara came...aslo drunk with a sake bottle in their hand.

"Wha' you talkin' bout'? Shae meh mah (She my mom)," Kisame said drunkly talking to Itachi who just hugged Hinata who didn't know what to do.The undrunkin members plus Sakura was watching in amusement.

"See meh mah(She my mom)," said Deidara drunkly as he tried to pull Itachi off of Hinata who was blushing madly.

"Uhmm.."Hinata didn't know what so say now since all three members started getting her cheek saying 'Mommy do you love us?'.Everybody besides the drunkards and Hinata was laughing since Hinata had just fainted while Kisame,Deidara, and Itachi were crying and holding Hinata at the same time saying 'She's dead...She's DEAD!'.Even though Tobi and the Black Side of Zetsu knew that Itachi,Kisame, and Deidara were drunk, they were kinda jealous.Sakura saw this in Tobi's eyes before patting his shoulder and sayin 'It's OK Tobi-san...It's OK'.Tobi just gave here a huge glomp and a 'I love you Sis!'.When Hinata woke up Kisame,Deidara, and Itachi were asleep...and the worst thing was that they were on here.

"They are heavy," mumbled Hinata who just layed on the ground bored to death.The three missing-nins snuggled into her, which made her blush and sigh.

"Hmmm...Well since you are stuck here with them, me,Sasori-san,Kakuzu-san, and Hidan-san will be buying the cloths while Zetsu-san and Tobi-san stay with you," Sakura said as she grabbed Hidan's and Kakuzu's sleeves (They are still wearing their cloaks) with her right hand and with her left grabbing Sasori's sleeves.She then said 'Buh-Bye' before dragging the 3 guys towards the cloths shop.She had then let them go before grinning at them.This had made the other members smile.

"Well...Let's start shopping," Kakuzu said before going to the male section of the shop with Hidan and Sasori.Sakura nodded before starting to look for two perfect kimonos for herself and Hinata.

---

Well here's chappie 9! Hope ya enjoy it, and remember to vote!

1:Stay with Akatsuki and become missing-nins

2:After 3 days past go back to Konoha

3:Go back to Konoha immediatly and tell where the Akatsuki members are heading to

4:Stay with Akatsuki until they get tired of them and then leave back to Konoha

R&R Please


	10. To the Hot Springs

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Sniffles

Sorry it took me awhile to update people Frowns School as got me busy...Anyways...

-Grins- A special thanks to** Hynatta-Rock24** and **Dark-emo-gal** for reviewing!

Now time for the voting:

**6** votes-Stay with Akatsuki and become missing-nins

0-After 3 days past go back to Konoha

0-Go back to Konoha immediatly and tell where the Akatsuki members are heading to

0-Stay with Akatsuki until they get tired of them and then leave back to Konoha

OK! Since that's over...

Enjoy!

---

While Sakura,Sasori,Kakuzu, and Hidan were searching for cloths, Hinata,Zetsu,Tobi,Itachi,Deidara, and Kisame got bored (Itachi,Deidara, and Kisame woke up undrunk).

"Sooo...What now?" asked Kisame who felt like he was about to die out of boredom.Everybody with him just shrugged.All of a sudden they felt the ground shake and a roar or something like that.Hinata looked around curiosly.

"What was that,yeah?" asked Deidara who was scratching his head in confusion.Everybody just shrugged...again.Then they heard screams...And these_ screams_ scared them because they weren't normal screams...They were_ girlish_ screams.

"Oh no!" cried Tobi.

"It's!!**The Attack!**"

"Of!"

"The!"

"FANGIRLS!!!!!" screamed the members in shock as they ran away from the screams of 'OMG THERE THEY ARE'.Hinata's hand was gripped by Kisame's hand as he threw her on his back and ran for cover as the other members looked for somewhere to hide.

-With Hidan,Kakuzu, and Sasori

They had heard a rumble and something about 'FANGIRLS'.When they heard this they shuddered and hid.When they were sure it was gone they went back to work.

"Hey guys, do you think this will make me look old?" asked Hidan as he took a male's kimono that was mostly white with red and black mixed together in different places and a black skeleton on the back off a rack.Kakuzu just chuckled and Sasori just shooked his head 'no'.Hidan nodded before flinging the kimono over his shoulder.Sasori picked out a crimson red male's kimono with the color brown forming a puppet on the back with a sword and white strings coming out of the puppet fading into the color red._This matches me perfectly_, he thought to himself as he did the same thing that Hidan did with the kimono.Kakuzu took a black kimono with a dark green mist forming at the bottom of the kimono.He grunted before doing the same thing as the other 2 members.Kakuzu picked out a dark blue male's kimono that looked shredded in different parts (The shredded parts was a light blue color) for Kisame, Sasori took out a dark orange male's kimono with black swirls forming on the back for Tobi,Hidan took a black male's kimono with red streaks that look like blood on the front from the rack for Itachi, and Kakuzu took a dark fading green male's kimono that had a black and white tree forming on the back from the bottom to the top for Zetsu.

"Well were finish," Sasori said with boredom.The others just shrugged before going to the cash register to buy the cloths while waiting for Sakura.

-With Sakura

_Hmmmm...This would look good on Hinata-Chan_, Sakura thought as she examined a Light blue kimono with dark blue swirls that looks like water on the bottom with a silverish-blue obi.She smiled._I'll take it!_.She flung the kimono over her shoulder before looking for a kimono she could wear._Hmmm..._**Oh!! Oh!! Pick that one! That one!**, cried Inner Sakura as she jumped up and down pointing at a pink kimono that had dark red cherry blossoms falling from the place under the obi and a black obi.Sakura smiled widened,**So can we take it huh huh???**, pleaded Inner Sakura.Sakura giggled._Sure!_** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!**, Inner Sakura said before doing a little ' I'm so HAPPY' dance.Sakura giggled again, before flinging that kimono over her shoulder and walking to the cash register where Kakuzu,Hidan, and Sasori were waiting for her.She smiled before walking up to them with a smile.

"Hello again!" Sakura chirped with happiness.The Akatsuki members looked at her before smiling and sayin 'Yo'.

-Ok time skip for when they bought the cloths and went back to where Hinata and the others are suppose to be

-With Hinata,Sakura, and the Akatsuki members

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MY DEAR FRRRIIIIIEEENNNNDDDSSSSSSSSSSS...SSSS!!!!!!" Tobi uh...screamed?...Anyways somehow another member has gotten drunk and that was DundundunDUN TOBI...He had a sake bottle in his hand and in the other Hinata's hand.Hinata didn't seem to mind at all though...Anyways Deidara had started talking about the crazy FANGIRL rampage that had just happened a few minutes ago.

"Aa," Sasori 'aa'ed as Deidara finish explaining why they were there...They were there to find cute guys to kidnap...Cackles evilly...

"What was that???" Sakura asked hearing the cackle in the back ground...Oops...The others just shrugged before looking for a place they could change at.Itachi spotted a hot springs they could go to to relax, bathe, and get dressed.

"Let''s go to the Hot Springs," Itachi said before walking towards the Hot Springs with Hinata,Tobi,Kisame, and Deidara walking behind him and Sakura,Sasori,Kakuzu, and Hidan following scrambling behind them (They still had the kimono thingys).

----

Uh...I don't really know what a male's kimono is called so yeah...Deeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...I'll go on and stop here for now...Sorry that it took awhile to update people... Frowns...Uhmmm...uh...Oh YES! Next chappie might be a little rated M because of the perverted actions of the Drunkards and sexual scenes...


End file.
